The chip device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-022723 is an example of a known electronic component having a built-in coil. A coil built into an electronic component 500 of this type (hereafter referred to as an electronic component of the related art) includes two coil conductors 510 and 520 and these coil conductors 510 and 520 are connected to each other with a via conductor. In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 19, the two coil conductors 510 and 520 form a spiral shape composed of a plurality of straight portions and a plurality of arc-shaped portions connected to the two end portions of the straight portions. Furthermore, although not illustrated, an internal magnetic circuit that affects the inductance of the electronic component is provided on an inner peripheral side of the coil conductors 510 and 520.
Such electronic components having a built-in coil are installed in mobile appliances such as smartphones and are becoming increasingly smaller in size with the increasing integration of such mobile appliances. However, despite the decreasing size of electronic components having a built-in coil, the performance requirements with respect to the inductance and so forth of such an electronic component are increasing. Therefore, it is requested that the inductance inside the limited space where the coil is built into such an electronic component be made as large as possible.